odio_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Evol Etah Banno
Evol Etah Banno is a Gryphon Curioni. Together with Akane she is on this earth to claim it as her own. Clan The Gryphon clan is one of the most respected and feared clans on Umbra Curia. Their strength and intellect is unparalleled, and because of this they produced the most rulers for Umbra Curia to date. Even when Scii was on the throne many considered Lucius Banno to be their true leader, much to the King's dismay. Lucius Banno is clans head and part of the Divitia, the highest ruling class under Lord Scii. He has achieved great feats on the battlefield under his reign, ushering in a new age of prosperity. Life Evol Etah Banno is the only daughter of Lucius Lazzaro Banno and Cardea Celestina Banno, immediately giving her a head start in life. Tragically she lost her mother at an early age under mysterious circumstances. The truth was never brought to light, though it is widely believed Scii was involved in her untimely death. Thus Evol grew up motherless but never lacked in love. Her father might seem cold and calculating on the outside, to her he was a kind a gentle parent. Shortly after Cardea passed away Lucius started Evol's training, as is custom for all young Curioni, according to their clan's traditions. For the Gryphons this meant rigorous physical training during the day, and studying during the evenings; not just strategic tactics and other war techniques, but the arts, history and geography are also a part of their standard curriculum. It soon showed Evol excelled at every topic her teachers threw her way, and Lucius continued building her training up much quicker than most young Gryphons would be able to handle. At the age of 9 she had already surpassed most of her teachers and Lucius saw fit to take over her physical training himself. Scii caught wind of her success by the time she was 11 years old and demanded Lucius show him what his wonder child was capable of. Reluctantly Lucius complied and invited him to one of her training days. Desperate to prove herself to the Sabre King Evol fought like she never had before and in doing so accidentally stumbled upon her second form, a feat most Curioni children achieve only by the age of 16. Intrigued, Scii ordered her training be continued at his palace, pitting her against his old teacher, a ferocious Sabre warrior named Vaamir, and providing her with the best masters in all subjects she was eager to learn about. Again Evol showed how quick she was to learn and by the time of 15 her teachers declared they could not tell her any more than she already knew. Only Vaamir continued his training with her, despite most of their sparring sessions ending in a draw by now. As soon as Evol turned 18 Scii made his true intentions clear, ordering Lucius to give him Evol's hand in marriage. Shocked, Lucius refused, telling the King he would never give Evol to anyone whom she did not love. This greatly angered Scii, realising his grip on the Divitia was weakening if Lucius dared refuse his 'request' like this. Impulsive as always he took direct action, ordering his Sagretti to make quick work of Lucius. Now left an orphan, Evol was quickly taken in by Scii, who saw the perfect opportunity to groom her to be his wife and right hand in ruling Umbra Curia. He sent her out on errands regularly, 'helping' his subjects. This mostly consisted of bringing back convicted criminals who managed to escape. This is where Evol finally met the demon child who would change the rest of her life; Akane Lucerna Lagheless. Skills Evol's intelligence and strategic insight are exceptional, even for the Gryphon clan. Even her diplomatic skill, which she learned from Lucius from a very young age is hard to keep up with. She could talk you into surrendering all your possessions and you'd do it with a smile. She always gets what she wants. Like all Curioni, Evol has a normal form and an evolved form. She is already a considerable foe in her normal form, many times stronger than the average human, but her evolved form elevates her strength to a whole new level. The changes are only physical however, her mind remains at the same level it was before. Do not underestimate this. Her senses are heightened as well, meaning she will be able to process the information she receives from her body at incredible speed. Appearance Evol has a strong preference for her black and white striped shirt and will rarely be seen without it. Her pants are always too wide around her legs and she lives barefoot. Shoes are an unnecessary commodity that Evol believes severely obstructs her hunting. (She is right.) Dresses are a huge no-no. She is always wearing the Odio necklace Akumane gave her. Normal form Her eyes are an icy blue and her hair is snow white, apart from the tips, which are black. It is a slight nod to her royal heritage, as it always looks like she's adorned with an ermine coat. She is tall and muscular, although not as (absolutely motherfucking) ripped as Akane. She holds herself like nobility and her posture is impeccable. Evolved form In her Curioni form Evol has the same everything, but her hair stands up a little wilder, like lion's mane. She grows a pair of golden wings on her back and her arms and legs slowly transition to that same golden shimmer. Her hind legs elongate to that of a big cat and she grows a long tail. Her fingers also become longer and she gains sharp talons, like those of a bird of prey. Pictures Evolakane.png|a slightly older version of both Akane (left) and Evol (right) (2017) evolneutral.png|Evol's sprite in the game "for the birthday girl" (note the wrong eyecolor) (2019)